A year in Candyland
by marikluverkaibasgurl
Summary: Wendy's parole said she need to work for a year to clear her name....but nobody said it would be at the famous Wonka factorie! But maybe it's just what she needs
1. Chapter 1: The worst job the worst life

**Hi guys! This is my 1st Charlie and the chocolate factory story! . I promise it gets really good...I was a bit nervous on this chapter! Well...without any further ado...the story...**

"Sooooo...Miss Torres?"

Wendy lifted her head at the sound of her name. The secretary smiled at her as she got up and retreated it into the office. Her dyed black hair fell far down her back as she hadn't bothered to brush it that morning. Her hazel eyes glimmered boredly at the wall where former clients of the career advisor were now hanging there with big beaming grins. She sat in the hard wooden chair at the other side of the desk as an older woman faced her. Her gray hair was pulled tightly into a bun and her thin lips pursed into a thin smile.

"Well miss torres..." she said in a crisp tight voice that matched her face perfectly.

"Wendy...call me Wendy."

"Well Wendy." the woman looked slightly annoyed. "I went through you're application tests. You're 20 yes?"

"Since last night yup."

"Well no offence but you're not suited for much of anything."

Wendy let out a laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

The woman looked at Wendy with a look that a stern grandmother might give a kid.

"I never kid Wendy." she said lowly. "However...you're parole officer said you have to have a job for the next year. Until you're sentence is over."

Wendy frowned slightly.

"...so I called in some favors." she said offering her a piece of paper. "...and got you a job in England. "

Wendy snatched the paper from her hands and stared down at the paper. There was a black and white picture of a factory. It's large metal gates had the words of a famous Wonka factory. She faced the woman with a look of disbelief on her face.

"You're joking right?" she asked. "Nobody works there!"

The woman shook her head.

"No...I never joke. We established that fact already. And like I also said...I called in a favor. I happen to know Mr. Wonka personally and talked him into this "assignment." she gave her a disapproving look then continued. "You leave this afternoon to start you're live in year long job at the Wonka factory in englind. Now if you'll excuse me I have to tell a girl in the waiting room she's only fit for a job as a truck driver."

She handed her a pair of plane tickets and looked down at her papers. Wendy went to her feet as she left and a cheerleader with her hair pulled up in pigtails went in past her.

She left out into the road in her home town San Francisco and went down the side walk her hands in her pockets and head in the clouds. Wendy was the kind of person you saw on the road and went the other way. Thick dyed hair hung limply in her face. It was a dark shade of black. Her dull hazel eyes were filled with her thoughts. Her clothes were always black and her skin a pale shade. She wore alot of eyeliner and chokers. She had a grim out look on life and had few friends. Never a boyfriend. Ever. She never been kissed and was usually found buried under a manga or a picture she was drawing or poetry or something of that sort.

Wendy wasn't always like that though...

She used to laugh...

...and wear normal colored clothes...

...and have friends...

...And smile...

...Wendy never smiled. ..

...No...she didn't do that anymore...not since..."it" happened. The reason she was accused of murder and on parole for the rest of her natural life. Well at least until this "job" thing was over. She frowned deeper.

A chocolate factory?

What kind of gay job was that? What was she gonna do all day? Pull I-love-Lucy's and stuff chocolate pieces into her mouth? She arrived at the apartment and went up. It was dirty and messy and the air conditioner didn't work. Neither did the heat. She grabbed her clothes and stuffed them into her bag. She grabbed the calendar near her bed. January 1st? A whole year? Se sighed and let a tear roll down her face. Her mascara ran down her face. A whole year in some darned place...Dim memories of the night when "it" happened filled her...Her parents cold dead bodies.. the knife that stuck out of her mother's back...the red ooze dripping out of her father's neck...there eyes wide open and mouth's hanging open...Looks of fear preserved in there faces...

...forever...

She didn't do it...she told the judge over and over but nobody cared. She was guilty. She was standing over there bodies. If she hadn't been 17 at the time they never would have let her slide with a year in juvie hall and 2 years parole. It was her last year...then...she'd be free. But 1 unsettling thought sat in her stomach...

..wasn't that Wonka guy crazy?

**...well that's all for now folks Please review and lemme know what u think! I'll get the newest chapter up as soon as I can! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Airport troubles

Hi everybody! Thanx for the reviews! Im soooo glad u like it! I can't say much today so without any further ado...the story...

Much later on the plane.

Wendy opened an eye and looked around. She had been awoken by the stewardess announcing they were landing. She yawned and fastened her seatbelt. She popped the stupid tray into the upright position and sighed. The sun was just rising after there very long flight. The stewardesses were all very preppy and happy. The smiled as they made there way to the front of the plane. 1 imparticular stopped in front of her.

"Good morning!" she said happily.

Wendy flicked her off.

The woman looked very hurt and offended and took off whispering and looking her way as she told another perky friend about her. Wendy sighed as they disappeared around the corner. The plane dived onto the ground and sooner then later there was a mad rush to get off. Wendy grabbed her carry on messenger bag and shoved her way through the mob. There were angry moaning as she elbowed her way to the front and hopped off into the terminal. People mobbed around everywhere. Talking and laughing. Especially the terminal next to her because it was going to Disney world in France. Little kids who had been brainwashed into the whole Mickey mouse thing were giggling and singing disney songs at the top of there little lungs. Wendy sighed as she searched for her luggage that went around and around on the carousel. She waited and waited and waited but no bag of hers showed up. Wendy tapped her foot impatiently as the same bright pink gucci bag went by again.

"Excuse me." Wendy said to a man next to her. "Did you see a black bag go by? It has a big patch that says "JuSt2aNnOyU" on it?"

The man laughed.

"What's so funny?" she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Ice cream!" he said lifting a finger into the air and grinning broadly.

"WHAT!"

Suddenly an equally giggly and smiley woman came up behind him.

"I sorry!" she chimed. "He no speak english! All he say is Ice cream and yogurt!"

"Whatever does he know what "screw you" means?"

They both laughed harder.

"Thank you!" the woman said. "Goodbye!"

"Yogurt!" the man bellowed.

Wendy went to the costumer help desk very confused. She waited behind a loud girl on her cell.

"But daddy!" the girl whined. "The stupid people lost my gucci bag! Whatever will I do in New York without MY GUCCI? Daddy I want 1. Now. Send it air mail to the hotel. The ritz is it? Yes then send me 1 in every color so it can match my moods and outfits and such. Can't clash now can we?" she laughed. "Well I'll see you in a week daddy."

She hung up and went to the next available place in line.

"Yes I'm Veruca Salt?" she said placing her hands on the desk in front of her and flashing a phony smile. "You idiots...I mean fine people lost my gucci bag. It's bright pink with silver buckles on it. It has a heart shaped key chain on the front zipper. In it is my Louis Vaton wallet with over 5,000 us dollars in it? And a check book with cute kittens in the back of them? Yes and my nail file...it's pink...and my make up. ALL channel brand. My bag's probably worth more then you are so I need it back before my flight to new york in 20 minutes..."

The man blinked slowly at her.

"Did you check the carousel?" he asked. "Most lost stuff ends up there."

"I did." she said picking up a limp black lump next to her. "All I found was...this disgusting thing..."

It was a travel worn black bag with a large badly sown patch on the front. Wendy joined her in the front of the line.

"That's mine!" she snapped grabbing the bag from Veruca's hand. "This thing must be yours. Don' worry I didn' jack yer cash."

"Jack?" she asked checking through her stuff. "You americans and your slang. Trash the lot of you."

The guy behind the desk called for the next person in line and Wendy sulked away to the front part of the airport. She scanned the crowd for any sign of somebody picking her up and taking her to the factory but nobody was there. Until she saw a boy. He was dressed badly and looked dirt poor. He looked worse then she did and that was saying something. He had a sign that said "Wendy Torres" on it in big pink letters. Wendy shifted her bag from hand to hand and went over to him.

"Hi." he said cheerfully placing the sign on the floor. "You must be Wendy hm?"

"No I'm a thief." she said flatly. "Gimme all your cash!"

The boy's face changed to confusion as he reached in his pocket.

"I was kidding!" she yelled putting out her hands to stop him. "Yeah I'm Wendy. Are you...Willy Wonka?"

The boy laughed and tucked the sign under his arm.

"No I'm Charlie Bucket. I was sent by Mr. Wonka to bring you to the factory."

"Oh. You driving?"

He laughed again.

"You're funny." he said as he sighed happily. "But no. The driver he did is. I just came in to get you. Now come on!"

He led her outside. The cool air hit her not well covered body. She had on a thin long sleeved shirt and a baggy cheap pair of sweat pants. They weren't built for cool weather. She wore them everywhere in San Francisco so they couldn't keep her that warm. They went up to a cab where Charlie took her bags and put them in the trunk. He was a skinny kid but he was pretty strong. they went in the cab and the driver pulled away. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car. Like when you met somebody new and have absolutely nothing to talk about. Charlie moved up and down in his seat as Wendy twiddled her thumbs. The black fishnet gloves pulled at her fingers. They had become tight over the past year but she couldn't afford new ones so they'd have to do. Charlie cleared his throat.

"So wendy?" he asked. "I see you like black?"

"Yup."

'What other colors do you like?"

"Black."

"I know. But what else?"

"Nothing. Just black."

"Not pink or yellow or purple or ..."

"...Just. Black."

"Oh." he thought for a moment. "I like blue."

"That's cool."

More silence.

"So how do you know Mr. Wonka?" she asked feeling bad for the kid's failed efforts. "You his son or something?"

Charlie laughed.

"No!" he said with a wave of his hand. "I'm kinda like his apprentice. I come to the factory every day and help him think up new ideas. Then when the day comes he leaves or dies or something I get the factory."

"Cool."

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Hmm?"

But before he could repeate the question they pulled up to a pair of snowy iron gates. Charlie gasped in surprise then laughed under his breathe.

"Oh we're here." he said.

They got out and the cab took off. Wendy stared at the building she had only seen in pictures.

"Welcome." Charlie said dropping her bags at her feet. "To The Wonka factory!"

...well that's all for now folks! Please r+r! (read and review!) : Well keep reading! I gotta go write! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Disaster!

**Hi everybody! Thanx for the reviews! Im soooooo happy that I made another chapter! Anyway please keep 'um comin' and now w/o any further ado...the story...**

From no where a voice boomed...

"ENTER!"

The gates swung open and they went in. By now Wendy was shaking from the cool air. It chilled her entire body. She looked at Charlie. Weirdly enough he didn't even notice it. He went ahead of her and opened the door. Wendy went in stacking snow and dirt with her. She looked down at the mess she made. If there was 1 thing Wendy was not that was a messy person. She bent down to clean it up but Charlie stopped her.

"Oh don't worry!" he said briskly. "Mrs. Coco will clean it up!"

"She the maid?" Wendy asked.

"You...could say that." he smiled and led her down the long hallway. There at the end of it lay 2 doors. 1 made of stuff plastic white and a wooden 1. Wendy went to reach for the white ones doorknob when Charlie stopped her.

"Um...only Mr. Wonka and I can go in there." he said directing her in the opposite direction. "Let me show you to your room."

(A/N I don't know why but when I wrote this part it vaguely reminded me of Beauty and the Beast...weird right? Maybe Wendy's middle name should be Belle...angry reader: KEEP WRITING! Oh yeah...sorry.)

He led her up a pair of stairs bathed in a silky purple cloth. Wendy boggled and was slightly nauseated by the bright colors. Charlie approached a large room where the bed was made up in a gorgeous floral print cover and fluffy pillows. The windows were large and let in tons of sunlight. Wendy squinted at it. Charlie grinned.

"I helped decorate!" he said pointing to the large teddy bear in the corner,

Wendy nodded.

"So when do I get to meet this Wonka guy?" she asked.

"Dinner. It's in a half hour!" he said heading towards the door. "I'll see ya then!"

(A/N - sorry but is it just me or am I making Charlie alot like Mokuba Kaiba from yugioh...he just reminded me of him...weird.)

Wendy waited until he left until she sighed and flopped onto her cushy bed. A stuffed animal bunny fell on her face. She grabbed it and looked it over. It was pink...very pink. She placed it next to her and sighed. She rolled onto her side in time to see a orange and green blur go by. Wendy sat up.

"What the?" she asked and got to feet to follow the whatever it was.

The blur rounded the corner and down the stairs with little thumps. Wendy followed cautiously. It darted into the other room with the white cover. Wendy stopped in front of it. She couldn't break the rules like before...she couldn't out kicked out on the 1st day! She reached for the door knob and pulled it open slightly. The smell of chocolate hit her. She could make out through the thin crack in the door what looked like a river and a bunch of orange blobs!

(A/N I must be having writers block but I realized "orange" rimes with "door hinge." sorry.)

"I can't go in..." she thought. "Can I?"

She went to open it...

"Wendy?"

She turned around. There stood Charlie. He looked slightly happy and confused.

"You met me down here at the right time!" he said. "Dinner's early tonight...whatcha doin'?"

Wnedy let go of the door and shut it quickly.

"Oh just...I thought I saw something run in there...that's all."

"Oh ok!" he said happily. "Come on! Let's go! We can't keep Mr. Wonka waiting."

She nodded and gave a relieved sigh and followed him down another hallway.

"So...Charlie?" she asked casually. "Where are all the workers and maids...and stuff?"

Charlie looked a bit uneasy.

"Well there around..." he said.

"In that room?" she asked sticking her hands in her pockets.

There was silence.

"Well?"

"Well...oh look we're here already!" he said throwing open a large door.

Wendy went in. There stretched a long table that went to the other side of the very big room. The table was covered in platters of food. Steak, Ham, Potatoes, Pies, Cakes, Chicken, food she had never seen in her entire life all spread out in front of her. Wendy's mouth hung open slightly as Charlie lead her to a seat in front of all the bread she could ever want. Charlie sat down across from her and grinned.

"I know. It's a bit overwhelming at 1st but you get used to it." he said. "The food is all really good."

Wendy nodded and sighed. She was used to eating out of a chinese food carton in front of her tv...this was definitely a step up. She moved uneasily in her seat when she noticed a large tray of vegetables some how appeared in front of her. Wendy crained her neck a bit to see over the edge and saw the orange thing go right behind Charlie's seat and into the hall. She gapped and pointed.

"Look!" she said to Charlie who almost had half a rib in his mouth.

"Huh?" he asked innocently.

Too innocently.

"There was like a big orange blob thing!" she said.

But Charlie interupted her.

"Mr. Wonka should be here any minute...so calm down!"

Suddenly as if on a planned cue the lights in the room dimed and in walked a man through the large double doors directly in front of them. He had on a funny colored coat and a top hat. He had short blackish hair and deep violet eyes. His skin was almost pale and had a large grin plastered onto his feet. He has a candy filled cane in hand as he waltzed over to the head spot at the table then faced them.

"Hi Charlie!" he said in a light voice. "How are ya!"

"Good Mr. Wonka." he said. "Oh this is our guest...remember? Wendy Torres from San Francisco?"

Mr. Wonka turned to her and she felt his eyes give her the once over. She blinked up at him.

"Hi Wendy I'm Willy Wonka!" he said happily.

"Hey."

"Wow you're really dark. It's almost weird!" he laughed.

"_You're talking to me about weird?" _she thought.

He sighed.

"Well let's eat before all this good food gets icey!" he chirped.

"Way ahead of you Mr. Wonka!" said Charlie helping himself to another rib.

Wendy got some potatoes and steak and dug in. The food was warm and good and full of flavor. Charlie and Mr. Wonka talked happily amongst themselves and she liked it better that way. It was bad enough she had to eat right there in front of them but talking about things would just make the already awkward situation more awkward if that was possible. Wendy chewed and swallowed quietly as she listened to Mr Wonka chatter on about "Candy kites." Nobody said a word to her really until half way through the meal and well into desert.

"So Wendy?" Mr. Wonka asked pouring chocolate syrup all over his food. "Whatcha in for?"

"I'm in for murder." she said as Charlie dropped his rib in shock. "But I didn't do it!"

Mr. Wonka just shook his head.

"That is what the guilty say. But in the end there just put away!" he rhymed loud enough for Wendy to hear him.

She scowled.

"I didn't." she mumbled focusing on her strawberry shortcake.

"So...Wendy!" Wonka said changing the subject. "Ya like chocolate?"

"Excuse me?"

"Chocolate? Do you like it?" he asked.

"Well..." she stopped. "I'v never had it..."

There was silence.

"What...?" Charlie asked.

"I've... never had it." she said. "My parents were never big chocolate people so I just never...Ya know...I think I'm ready for bed. Good night." she got up scratching her chair against the floor and hurried up the stairs to her room.

She sighed and sunk to the floor against the door.

"_Way to screw things up again Wendy!" _she thought bitterly. "_Just TELL the chocolate maker ya don' like chocolate! I really got off on the right foot there!" _

She sighed and went to her feet and slipped on a pair of pjs. A black tank top and matching black sparkly bottoms. She brushed her hair and teeth when she heard voices coming from down stairs. She left the room and hid at the top of the banister. She heard Charlie's voice coming from the front door.

"...I won't be here tomorrow." he said. "I have a doctor's appointment."

There was a scoff.

"S you're just gonna leave me with the mass murder!" Mr. Wonka snapped.

Wendy clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Be nice! She just got here! It'll only be a little while!"

"Long enough for her to kill me when I'm sleeping!"

"I bet she's a perfectly sane..."

"...she wears black! She doesn't eat chocolate! There's something wrong with her Charlie! I'm sorry!"

"I better go."

There was a pause.

"Just...be patient Mr. Wonka. I'm sure you'll warm up to her."

There was a laugh.

"I'll be patient when I'm dead. And by the looks of things that psycho will insure that pretty quickly."

Wendy felt hot tears pour from her eyes as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door. This was gonna be horrible. Already they didn't like her and she just got there! She sobbed into her pillow and went to pull back the sheets to find they were already pulled back. She sat up and looked at the pillow next to her. There was a chocolate wrapped in a shiny green foil. She put it in the dresser drawer next to her and sighed as she turned off the light.

This was not gonna be a good year.

**...well that's all folks! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Otherwise I will be forced to keep the next chapter kidnapped! MUAHAHAHAHA! LOL.Well until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: New things everywhere

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long..been busy ya know! Well anywho...w/o any further ado from the annoying author...the story...**

Wendy cracked an eye open. The black mascara on her eyes had leaked off her eyes and onto her white pillow. Her face was still patchy from crying as she sniffed quietly. She looked over on her nightstand. It was almost noon. She yawned.

"How long was I sleeping?" she asked nobody imparticular.

She got up and drew the curtains open. The warm sunlight made her bare toes tingle and the cool snow glittered happily on the window sill. Wendy drew a deep breath and unhatched the window. There in the snow was a bird chirping quietly. It's feathers were like ice as it peeps came like shivering. Wendy cupped it in her hands and held it close to her chest.

"Looks like you had a rough night too." She said softly reaching out for the small light blue blanket.

She wrapped it around her bird and placed him on the table as she went to close the window. She locked it and went into the bag she kept by her bed and took out a water bottle. She put out a few drops and then placed them in it's open mouth. The chirping stopped. Wendy grinned and patted its head as she threw on a black shirt and jeans and put on her make up.

"That stupid Willy Wonka." She mumbled to her feathered friend. "He thinks he can just INSULT me behind my back….the rudeness."

She out down her mascara wand down then turned away to the bird.

"You should be ok….I mean…I don't think you can freeze in here." She nodded. "I'll come back and check on you later."

She started down stairs. The windows flooded with light when Wendy stopped. The silence was broken by light far away singing. Wendy looked around.

"Hello?" she asked expecting to see something like the 7 dwarfs to come marching in with pick axes singing their theme song.

But there was no response. Wendy followed the phantom singing right to the white door. Wendy let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Stupid room…" she jingled the door knob angrily.

"Ahem."

Wendy froze up and turned slowly. Mr. Wonka stood with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. The look truly looked foreign on him…since he usually had a grin on his face. Wendy fiddled with her thumbs then cleared her throat.

"I heard…singing." She said quietly.

Mr. Wonka blinked stupidly with a blank look plastered on his face. Wendy sighed and leaned back on the door hearing it creak behind her. She could almost hear water bubbling from within it like a stream. It only enticed her curiosity more. She eyed the doorknob when Willy Wonka's voice broke the silence.

"Charlie won't be here today." He said. "So…I'll be working today….or I would if Charlie was here….so….you'll be here in the main building…just don't touch anything….ok?"

Wendy cleared her throat.

"I could help you ya know." She quipped. "I am here to help out remember? For a year?"

Willy Wonka nodded then shook his head and turned his back on her.

"I don't need help. There's nothing you can do….I'm not working on anything that requires me to kill anybody."

Wendy growled and slammed her hand on the wall next to him. He yelped and jumped. He stared into her dark eyes that burned with anger and cowered.

"Don't kill me…" he begged.

"I didn't kill anybody ya moron." She hissed.

She backed up and shook her head.

"Go work on your crap." She said walking away. "I've got better things to do."

She didn't wait for his response as she made her way upstairs. Her room looked welcoming and though she had just left there she retreated to the only room in her whole house that she felt safe. She crawled onto her bed and curled into a ball as she pulled a pillow to her chest. She wanted to leave…but couldn't…this wasn't her house….it was a prison. This room was her prison…

…her life was a prison.

She sighed as she wallowed in her self pity when a shrill chirp came from her fine feathered friend. Wendy sat up and saw it had hoped out of it's blanket and hobbled to the end of the table. Wendy swung her feet onto the floor and went over to it. She went to grab it but it flew into the air. It sung and flew happily around her head as if saying thank you in it's own special way. Then flew down the stairs. Wendy gasped.

"Come back!" she snapped chasing the fuzzy thing down the stairs.

The bird chirped pleasantly and flew through the door that Willy Wonka had left open. Wendy stopped dead in her tracks and drew a deep breath. If Willy saw her in there….he might send her away….then she'd have to leave and go home. Wendy shook her head and ran after the bird. Willy Wonka would get over it…it was just a room right?

"What the…." Wendy stopped in her tracks as the door closed behind her.

It was incredible. A large waterfall crashed into a river of chocolate. Everything was bright and full of light and color…and by the looks of it, made of candy. Even the soft green grass she walked on seemed to be made of sugar. Wendy stood dumbfounded. This couldn't be real….it had to be fake. A joke. Any minute now everybody would jumped out from behind the fluffy green cotton candy bushes then yell "GOT YA!" But it never came. Like most things Wendy waited for, it never came. She took a step forward.

"Oompa loompa…"

She turned around quickly as she approached the mouth of the river. At the end bobbed an abandoned pink sea horse boat. It drifted slowly through the current.

"Oompa…"

"Who's there?" she barked turning on her heel and looking around.

Nothing.

Wendy let out a sigh of frustration. Whatever kind of joke this was, it wasn't funny.

"…Loompa…"

"Mr. Wonka? This isn't funny!" she snapped.

That's when she saw THEM. These little weird creatures with slimy hair and were about the size of her mid leg. They sang in high pitched voices that lit up the air with their shrill voices. Wendy gasped at the things and tumbled over.

"I'm gonna fall in the bloody river aren't I?" she thought but the loud splash or the feel of whatever was really in the river slip by her never came.

She hit something hard.

Something weird.

It was the pink boat. It floated along catching speed. Wendy sat up and looked as the creatures watched her from the banks with curiosity. The boat was pulled into a dark tunnel that sucked her in. The current suddenly became like she was pulling onto a highway. Wendy ducked down to keep her balance. She could see her bird somewhere ahead singing it's sweet little song of happiness. The boat then went down a little waterfall. Wendy screamed as she let go to cover her face from the splash. Her feet left the ground as she dipped under the brown waves. It was thick….definitely chocolate. It was hard to push her body to the surface. As she did she took in a huge gulp of air. Wendy tried to blink the gunk out of her eyes but it was no use….the waves kept splashing more and more on her until she gradually pulled her under the waves. Wendy struggled to grab a hold of something….anything….to keep her above. But nothing came. Her lungs began to feel the pressure as Wendy tried to breath through the chocolate like a person drowning in the ocean would.

"Oh God….I'm doomed." She thought as her hand felt the last bit of cool air she thought would ever feel.

When something grabbed her hand.

Something soft and cool and dry. That or she was very wet. It pulled her up then dragged her onto dry ground. She spit the goo out of her mouth and wiped the gunk out of her eyes. She looked up at her savior. There stood Mr. Willy Wonka who looked very angry.

**...well that's all for now!Please r+r. Well until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Facotry

**Guess who? Right folks! After a long bit of writer's block and putting off, I am bak! O ya! W/o any of the ado...**

"I said not to come in here." He said slowly.

Wendy shrugged then began to babble.

"I...I was following my bird..." she said only realizing after she said it how stupid it sounded.

Mr. Wonka snorted.

"Oh come on..." he laughed with an under tone of mockery in his voice. "...what bird?"

"I found a bird on my window sill this morning." She explained as she got to her feet. "It was freezing to death! It flew in here and..."

Her voice trailed off as he shook his head sadly.

"A killer and a liar." He said slowly. "Shame on You!"

There was an awkward silence. There was the low flutter of wings from behind Willy Wonka and it revealed it self. It was her bird. It chirped happily and landed on the rim of Wonka's hat. It peaked at the rim and Wonka looked at him.

"Look..." he said, delighted. "A bird..." a frown spread onto his face and he blinked slowly. His eyes rested back on it then on Wendy, who's mouth had lit up with a sneaky grin that said "I told you so." "/...well I guess you weren't lying then."

His voice was hard as he scuffed the ground with his boot. Wendy sighed.

"Don't you wanna apologize?" she asked coolly.

He shrugged.

"Can't understand mumblers." He said as he led her over to the side of the river. "Now let's catch a boat, shall we?"

He whistled in three different pitches and an identical pink boat bobbled to them. He got in then sat. Wendy followed suit and watched as they pulled away. There was silence between them. The chocolate waters seemed to have died down some and she could actually hear herself think.

"So..." she asked. "What is this place?"

Willy snorted.

"It's a factory, Wendy." He said. "It's obvious. C'mon I told you that when you got here!"

"I know that." She snapped coolly. "I mean, what's this place?"

He sighed and looked around the room.

"It's my thinking/inventing/everything room." He said. "This is where the magic happens!" he laughed. "It's where I make all the candy. It's where me and my Oompa loompa workers make everything you se!"

"Oompa loompa?" she asked quietly. "What the hell is an Oompa loompa?"

"Those." Je said, pointing to the shore.

There were those weird, short things again, tottleing along, singing show tune likes songs. Wendy laughed.

"Those weirdo things? I..."

Willy had cupped his hands over her mouth. The boat swayed violently to the left and Wendy suddenly felt her stomach lurch in fear of the boat tipping over into the turbulent ocean of chocolate.

"They might hear you!" he hissed in her ear, franticly.

He looked at the shore and grinned at the confused looking Loompas. He waved at them and suddenly, a chorus of chirps, whistles, and clicks erupted from his mouth. Wendy blinked slowly as he let go of her mouth and settled back.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"That's their native language, Oompa loompian." He said, shortly. "They don't understand a lick of english!"

Wendy blinked, confused.

"But I thought you said they could hear me." She said.

"They can. They're foreign, not deaf."

The boat landed on the shore, back where they started as the loaded out. It was quiet as Wendy felt her feet land firmly on the ground, only to find it not on the green, candy grass like before. She looked at Willy, who was on the ground too. He grinned at her.

"This is a little detour." He said, going by her and into a room labeled "danger." "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

It got quiet as she followed him inside the room. There were no windows and there were heavy florescent lights all lined up on the ceiling. The walls and floors were made of shiny metal and the little creatures were bustling about, touching the machines. The low whir of machines running filled the room. Wendy stood, awestruck as Willy conversed with an Oompa loompa about a large, bright red machine. Wendy saw jars of a clear, jelly like liquid and reached out to touch the cool glass of the jars that held it. Suddenly, Willy slapped her hand away.

"Nah ah ah." He said, flipping his finger in the air at her face. "This is my top-secret- brand- new candy recipe." It was quiet as a sneaky smile lit up. "Wanna know?"

"Um I thought it was top secret?" she said, unsure of what this lunatic would do next.

"It is." He said, confused. "Now do you wanna know what it is or not?"

She sighed and nodded. He laughed.

"Well you can't." he tapped the glass with his forefinger. "Top secret."

Wendy sighed.

"But I can give you a flopping whizburg." E reached into a bin filled with bright candy and thrust a small ball at her.

It was quiet as Wendy took it, unsurely into her hands. It sat there, glimmering in the fake lights.

"Go ahead." He edged with a nod. "Try it."

The ball seemed to beckon to her too. Wendy popped it into her mouth. Immediately, a flood of honey like sweetness dripped on her throat and ran over her tongue. Wendy couldn't help but "ummm..." Willy beamed. Suddenly the candy started popping and fizzing in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide in fear of it as Willy started wain at her.

"Open your mouth! Hurry!" he said.

Wendy stuck out her tongue and the candy started sending off painless, colorful, firework like sparks. The candy spun around crazily on her tongue as Wendy watched them fly everywhere. Willy nodded and checked something off on his clipboard. Wendy swallowed it and felt the spinning thing fly down her throat and somewhere into her stomach.

"Then first trial goes well." He sad with a nod.

Wendy nearly chocked on her tongue.

"Wait first trial?" she snapped. "I was your guinea pig?"

He nodded, nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I couldn't risk hurting another Oompa loompa." He said as he went over to a door at the far corner of the room. "Now go right through here."

It was quiet as Wendy dragged her feet to the oord.

"How do I know there won't be a jawbreaker on the other side that'll make me explode." She mumbled.

"We'll save those for later." He said as they went into a room. "Now I know what your thinking...Why are you makin me try all these might-be-dangerous candies!"

"Exactly." She said hollowly.

"Well you came in here." He said as he reached another bin. "It's your punishment for not obeying the laws of your person-who's-watching-over-you-during-your-probation thing." He paused and blinked as his thoughts stalled for a moment. "You get the picture."

Then he handed her a bright black and blue piece of taffy. Wendy examined it in her hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's called "Man Candy!" he said.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly not hungry.

"Because it's made with all the stuff guys like." He said. "Ya know, beer, food, football, stuff like that. Ya know video games, action movies...?"

"How did you put..." she started but he cut her off.

"It's flavor lasts in your month for 9 hours." He said proudly. "Now eat! Eat!"

Wendy stuff the long roll of taffy into her mouth. A sharp, almost sweet and sour flavor, hit her tongue. She grinned and chewed it up quickly and swallowed. It burned as it slipped down her throat. She coughed and he nodded.

"That went well." He said. "Super!"

Then he circled her, checking things off his clipboard as he went.

"No unsightly body hair. No tail...well I think you made out ok." He laughed and nodded. "Good job."

There was a sigh of relief that escaped Wendy's lips. It was quiet as he sighed. "Well I have oodles of work to do. The door to the outside is that way..."

It was quiet as Wendy went to argue, wanting to know more about the mysterious factory, then saw he had already turned away to discuss of a ugly spotted candy ball. Wendy went through the door and found herself back in the main hall. She blinked.

"How...?" she asked and turned around but the door was gone.

Wend sighed and shook her head.

"Not gonna ask." She said as there was the distant knock on the door.

Wendy hurried down the hall and threw open the doors. A man in a brown uniform stood there. He clutched a fancy white lacy envelope in his hands. He looked at her, his brown eyes tracing her form as he gave a half smile and started.

"Hi I'm looking for Willy Wonka. Is he here? The gate was open so I figured..."

Wendy nodded.

"Um he's busy..." she looked back and nodded. "...kinda busy. Should I take it for him?"

The guy nodded and handed the envelope to her. He tipped his hat and hurried away through the melting snow. Wendy closed the door and ripped open the envelope. It was a delicate looking invitation with curvy black letters. It read:

Dear Mr. Wonka,

You are cordially invited to the Inventor's Ball, in which a award will be held in your honor for the Inventor of the Year. It will be held February 14th at 8 o' clock at the Lindolo Hall. You're permitted up to 2 guests. We hope you attend.

Sincerely,

The Inventing Association

Wendy blinked and placed the letter onto the table. Wily seemed like the party type. It was quiet as she thought for a moment, who he would take when she felt her stomach do a terrible flip flop. She groaned and suddenly felt sick. She sighed and went down the hall, when her head staring hurting. She sighed. She would go to her room and lay down for a sec. She opened the door to her room and plopped onto her bed. She didn't question why her bird had magically appeared back on its perch and how it got there. She just closed her eyes and felt a swift sleep take her

**There we go! Now c'mon and review so I kno if you want another chapter! > Well until next time. oooo ya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Boxes and Keys

**Hi everybody! Yup, back again. lol. Yup, glad you guys decided to review. I'm trying to get all new chapters of everything out so I hope you enjoy this. I made a decision the other night that this story will stay on fanfic. I was thinking about taking this, and my other story Starshine, off but this is staying definatiely. Starshine...well I don't know yet. lol. Well w/o any further ado... ooooo it's story time! **

It was quiet as Wendy rolled over on her bed, clutching her pillow. She blinked a couple of times and moaned softly. She let her eyes travel over to the alarm clock resting on her bed side table. It had only been 20 minutes but felt like an eternity. She got to her feet, still rubbing her heavy eyelids and dragged her feet to the dresser. Her stomach ache was far away, though and tha was good. She sighed and met the eyes in her reflection. It was quiet as she met the eyes of herself and looked her over There was the look of anger and concentration in her face. She sighed. Never all that pretty was she? With that she went to the door. She slipped around on the fresh, clean tile as she went into the dining room. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Mr. Wonka sat there, flipping through some of his mail. He looked at her and a confused smile lilt up his lips.

"Wendy!" he said. "You're alive! And a woman..."

He beamed. Wendy blinked slowly.

"Huh...it was just a head ache Mr. Wonka.."she started but he cut her off.

"Something happened to my Oompa Loompas when they had the man candy." He shrugged. "So I thought you would either be dead or be a guy..."

It was silent as Wendy bored her narrow eyes at him.

"SO you didn't bother to tell me that the candy you gave me would turn me into a guy? Or...kill me?"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" he said, nonchalantly with his same sweet tone still in his voice. "I mean, I had never tried it on a human before. Nothing could have happened. But it did so now I know."

With that he gave a little laughed and opened another letter

"Those silly bill collectors." He said, tossing the letter over his shoulder and into a garbage can that was somehow moving behind him.

Wendy rested her hands on the table as she collapsed into a chair and let her eyes fall onto the table before her.

"Look at it this way..." he said. " if you had become a man, you could have enjoyed the joy of fatherhood."

"Fuck you." She mumbled.

Willy gasped.

"If that's the way you wish to talk, then back to jail I'll make you walk." He said simply as he picked up the invitation to the inventor's ball.

As he looked it over, he sighed loudly.

"Not again." He sighed.

"Not again what?" she asked.

"This inventor's ball nonsense." He sighed. "They invited every couple of years, and every time, I say no." he shook his head. "What would make this year any different?"

The letter was also tossed into the trash.

"Well you sure looked like a party person." She said flatly.

"Well you don't know me all that well, do ya?" he got to his feet and adjusted his top hat. "C'mon, we have work to do."

"Work?" she asked as she followed him into the candy room. "What do you mean work?"

"Well I needed some help with moving some boxes inside." He said. "And since Charlie's not here...Then I guess a GIRL will have to do..."

There was almost a resentful, bitterness to his voice as he looked her over.

"Wait..." she stopped. "...did you do that man thing on purpose then?"

"Look Wendy, if you're ever gonna get anywhere in life, you're gonna have to learn not to mumble." He called over his shoulder.

It was silent until Willy pulled out a huge key ring and began fumbling with them, trying to etg the right one. Finally he did and thrust the small, golden key into the lock. The door before them swung open and revealed a mountain of boxes. Wendy gapped as Willy checked his watch that Wendy could have sworn was just the sleeve of his shirt.

"would you look at tha?" he said. "It's already time for my appointment with the Oompa Loompas and the making of that new what's a ma call its? Um...that's right! That Norwegian chocolate!"

"Isn't it German chocolate?" she asked as he rushed by.

"That's it!" he said as he hurried out. "Just load these into the water fall room! Thanks a bunch Wendy!"

With that, he hurried out leaving her standing there. She sighed as she lifted the first box. It wasn't that heavy. She sighed and started loading box after box into the room. The hours flew by as she engrossed herself in private thoughts and fantasies that kept her busy mind preoccupied. Somewhere into the fourth hour, she collapsed onto a particularly heavy cardboard box and wiped some sweat from her forehead. She pulled at the shirt she had on. She sighed. THEN got back to her feet and went to grab the heavy box. Suddenly, the bottom of it, wet with mold and time of sitting, fell out, spilling it's contents at her feet. Wendy cursed under her breath as she bent over to pick up some of the stuff she dropped. Her eyes fell upon a picture. She lifted it. It was of a girl unlike she had ever seen. She had soft blond hair that wafted around her gentle face and vibrant green eyes that were full of life and light. She wore a light purple tank top and a pair of blue jeans as she was posing on some park bench at some place that she had never seen before. There was no other word for it: It was beautiful. The place was gorgeous, in the peak of summer and filled with bright flowers and crystal clear sunlight. Wendy could practlly feel it on her flesh. The girl was gorgeous and her grin showed clear to hr eyes. Wendy sighed.

This girl...was she a friend a Mr. Wonka's?

Then she turned the picture over. It was like a lock on the back. Where a key went. She groaned and placed her finger over it. It needed a key to open whatever was on the back. This girl was obviously important...

"...bet Mr. Wonka never tried to turn you into a guy." She said bitterly as she popped the picture into her box then picked all the other stuff up.

Another couple hours later, Wendy had finished. She sighed contently and collapsed onto the ground, in a tired exhausted slump. She looked over at the boxed that were all moved into the other room and let her body fall back onto the ground. Her body ached with tiredness. She closed her eyes in a fitful sleep. There seemed to be only a couple seconds of sleep that went by when she felt a shooting pain fly through her arm. She threw her eyes open and looked around. It was quiet as she opened her eyes. Willy stood over her with a confused look on his face. Wendy clutched her arm tightly where Willy had touched her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"N..Nothing. I just have a sour arm, that's all." She said quickly as she looked to his hands. "What's that?"

He looked at his hands then laughed.

"Well I figured you had been here so long, I thought I would bring ya some lemonade." He thrust it into her hands.

With that she nodded and raised it to her lips then stopped. She lowered it and looked at Willy.

"How do I know this won't turn me into you or something?"

He laughed.

"Please." He said."...why would I give you a candy that makes you into me? I only give that candy to Charlie if I need a stand in at the factory!" then he looked at her unsure face. "It's alright. It's just lemonade. I promise."

It was quiet as she looked into the murky glass suspiciously then took a long sip. It was cool and good as it slipped down her throat. She finished it in a sip then took a deep breath of relief. Willy nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure out why you were working until midnight." He shrugged. "I thought maybe you were having problems lifting the boxes..."

"Wait!" she cut him off. "Midnight?"

"Yeah. When I came here at first you were sleeping." He shrugged. "I thought you collapsed from tiredness. Then I saw all the boxes in the waterfall room and..."

Wendy cut him off.

"Ok." She said. "It makes secene. I got it."

Then she got to her feet, still clutching the glass and sighed.

"Then I think I'm heading to bed." She said quietly as she turned her back to Willy.

"Well.. goodnight then." He called as she left to the rooms.

It was silent as Wendy, once again, trooped to her room and shut the quietly. She turned to the bed an pulled off her shirt. She stood there in her bra as she touched her arm where Willy had touched her to wake up. There were fading bruises up and down her arms. She winced as she ran her fingers over them and reached for some medicine in her bag. It was quiet.

"Stupid bruises." She mumbled. "I thought they faded already..."

After putting the sticky stuff all over her arm, she took her pajama shirt and pants and slipped them on. She was so tired she forgot about brushing her teeth and just went to bed. She clicked the light off and layed in the dark. It was quiet for a moment as she closed her eyes trying to clear her mind. Soon, everything from the hectic day, the waterfall room to the potriet that needed a key, was far from her mind and sleep flooded her form.

**...well that's it folks! loll. Now go push the review button and let me know what you think. lol. . The more reviews trhere are, the quicker the next chapter will come out! haha. Until next time.**


End file.
